I have found that the c-myb proto-oncogene increases the expression of the IGF-1 growth factor and its receptor. The purpose of the present application is to study the relationship between the growth promoting activity of c-myb and the production of IGF-1 and IGF-1 receptor. Our studies could throw light on the mechanism(s) by which myb exerts its oncogenic potential.